Scars in the night
by RosesOnMyGrave
Summary: AU Crossover with Angel SanctuaryDevil May Cry. We are no good at summaries but give it a change okay?


Roses: Okay! We do not own Angel Sanctuary or Devil May Cry! We wish we did... but we don't we'll have to deal with that eventually...

Prologue:

Throughout time, a balance between Heaven, Hell, and Earth were always kept with minimal interference from outer forces. Fate is cruel and fickle as we all have fallen prey to her whims. It is no different this time. The balance of 3 of shifted and it will take the most corrupted creatures to regain that which was lost.

Chapter 1: Rose and Kalina

The sun glinted calmly against the cool earth, making the dew kissed grass stand out. On this sunny hill stood a school. It was a grand 5 stories high, paved in its own glory of white stone emblazoned by the golden rays of the sun. This beautiful place to hone woman into future ladies that have all the necessary skills to not only succeed in the world but to flourish in marriage and motherhood as well.

In this majestic structure sang a lonely bell, signaling the end of a class. Out of the "business management" class came a girl of 16. Crystal clear blue eyes, accented by her raven-like tresses that fell down passed her shoulders, in a graceful cascade. A beautiful red rose tucked behind her left ear only adding to her almost unearthly beauty. She wore the mandatory school uniform which consisted of a black shirt that fitted to her small frame like a glove with a red jacket, red plaited skirt that reached to her knees, white socks, and black shoes. Aptly named, her name was Rose.

Walking calmly to her next glass, she heard moments to late before she was sent crashing ungracefully to the ground! Looking up at the intruder her eyes spotted an upperclassman, a thin blonde, with clouded blue eyes. She was completely over done with make up, making her look like she was wearing a mask. The older girl sneered down at her. "My, my, my look what the garbage men have seem to keep forgetting. This utterly hideous thing that walks our halls." She gloated her voice screeching and annoying. This was Crystal.

"Miss Rose! Off the floor!" came an even more irritating voice before Rose had the chance to reply. Rose's features contorted into a grimace knowing within seconds that the headmistress was cornering her. Then Crystal spoke up.

"Oh Headmistress! Rose had fallen and I was trying to help her up but she wouldn't take my hand!" She lied between her teeth. Rose once again was about to respond before Madame Maria cut her off.

"Miss Rose! Learn to be more respectful to people like Miss Crystal here. You won't find many people like her in this world." She snapped walking away briskly.

Rose glared at the woman's back thinking 'Stupid old hag. No wonder she never married. Funny how she expects to teach us how to became respectful when most of the girls here can't stand her.' Getting to her feet she glared back at Crystal. "Listen you made-up, stuck-up, insignificant, arse-kissing, insect. Leave me alone before I stuff your non-working hair products down your tiny little throat." She scowled her fists clenching. Crystal about to retort was cut off by a punch to the jaw.

An older version of Rose stood above Crystal's crumpled form, her violet blue eyes flashing dangerously. Unlike Rose, her hair was curly and was held in a low ponytail the same raven-tresses spilling down her back. She stood a 2 inches taller then Rose her build not as small as rose but just as flexible. This was Rose's older sister Kalina. Kalina was known not to take anyone messing with her younger sibling and often got into fights with girls who had entirely too much to say. Crystal being her main issue.

" I told you in cooking class to leave my sister alone…" she growled low picking the girl up by her shirt then judo slamming her into the ground. "Next time…heed my warnings…or next time I'll do a lot more then mess up your implants and the teeth your daddy bought you." She hissed venomously. Crystal not one to not have the last word replied scathingly.

"I least I have my parents! I don't know how riff-raff like you got into the school, but I assure you Madame Maria will here of this and you'll get expelled!" she cried before Rose quick as lightning smacked her across the face.

"That'd be a blessing." She growled. Kalina smiled at her before the bell rung.

They were late.

The dojo where their self-defense class was held was in classic Japanese style. Polished wooden floors, a wall that was used for those who didn't earn the privilege of having their own weapons, and shoji screen doors, which were painted with fire red flowers. The only difference was the school only did this for style. People wore shoes on the floor all the time and they simply walked in.

Coming late into the only class they had together they were the cornered by many stares. They were dressed in what was known as casual wear. The only time they could wear what they wanted in the school. Kalina was dressed in dark blue jeans with a silver belt that has two guns pointing towards each in between was her name. Sporting a black net shirt, revealing her black bra underneath, the sleeves ended at her wrists showing off her fingerless workout gloves. To top it off she wore black sneakers. The only things out of place, was the two swords at her hips. Though appearing beautiful with a wine red hilt with a thin silver dragon curling its way up the tops the students knew the dangers of those swords when in Kalina's hands.

Rose however was a bit more conservative. She wore a long sleeved shrugged white shirt that cut off to show her stomach. Her light blue jeans hung off her hips slightly. Thin silver chains circled her hips and chimed wonderfully with her every movement. She wore white sneakers as well her red rose highlighting her entire look.

The sun started its graceful descent as the teacher called out for the first spar matches to start. In this school the only one who fought Rose was Kalina. Most from fear of Kalina herself, or that Rose was an extremely calculating fighting, who never over looked a single detail. Kalina was the same and as such was the only challenge for her younger sister.

When it came for them to spar the sisters' faces went emotionless as they stood the regulatory 10 apart. Then as quick as lightning Rose darted for her sister aiming a quick punch for her stomach. Kalina, seeing this took the hit but instead of trying to hold herself steady she let it connected letting her body move with the force softening the blow considerably. Stepping back on her left foot she spun aiming a round house kicked to Rose's face. Rose blocked it spinning into her sister aiming her palm directly at her forehead to stun her. Kalina smirked and clapped her hand against Rose's to stop her hit, her same right foot coming back in a hook over her sister's shoulder bringing her closer, jumping up and flipping off of her using her left foot to kick her in the chest. Rose stumbled back a bit while Kalina ended in a crouch then using the force in her legs she sprung forward to catch her off guard. Rose's eyes widen fractionally dropping back to the floor tucking her legs underneath her, her feet digging into Kalina's stomach and flipping her overhead! Kalina flipped mid-air her feet landing on the wall springing forward toward her sister again.

Rose seeing this a second to late fell back to the ground from the tackle grabbing Kalina's foot as she tried to get up yanking onto her foot causing Kalina to fall forward! Kalina caught herself on her hand in a push up position swinging her right leg under to knock away Roses hand even as Rose's jumped to her feet. Using the force from her kick Kalina spun on the floor on her back landing on her feet starting back face-to-face.

"Good Rose and Kalina. Now use weapons." Called the teacher. The blank mask once again appeared on their faces as Kalina took out her swords giving them a spin before rushing her sister who took the rose out of her hair holding it delicately between her fingers. Staring at her sister over the rose the petals became to separate from the rose not just 100 no, but thousands of petals flew from the rose creating a small tornado vortex around Rose's body. Raising her rose above her head she dropped the flower and it stopped in the middle of her body, in mid-air. Extending her left hand out the roses followed her hands and began to spin around her sister. Kalina froze her eyes narrowing before she started to run.

The petals from the roses glinted and sharpened into thin daggers still holding onto their petal shape. Stopping suddenly the dove for Kalina who spun quickly jumping into the air spinning so rapidly the petals were knocked away from her landing on her feet again she sprinted for her sister the petals hot on her trails. Rose raised her hand at the last second as Kalina sword rushed to her throat…both stopped short.

Kalina's sword was pointed at Rose's throat. "It's a draw." She said simply. Rose smiled a bit. "No sis, even though all my petals are right behind you without me to control them they wouldn't have done a thing." She pulled her rose from the air and the petals fell gracefully around them in a red hail of exquisite beauty. Kalina sheathed her swords as Rose put her rose back into her ear. Both turned and bowed to their teacher before sitting on the wall to watch the other partners.

End of Chapter one!

Authoresses: This is our first chapter! Yes? No? Maybe, so? Please review!


End file.
